


Losing Jaskier

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yen and Geralt are just minding their own business when they notice something concerning. Where the hell did Jaskier go? How can they find him?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Losing Jaskier

It took a moment for Yen to notice, she had to admit. She was more like Geralt in the sense that she wanted to just go someplace in comfortable silence and take in the noises around the two of them--people talking cheerfully, horses moving about, the smell of nice things and bread.

And none of that was possible with Jaskier around. But, despite her not minding if he was there or not, Geralt himself did, so she had to put up with him for now. As long as he was around.

"Jaskier's not here," she said then. 

Geralt looked up. His heavy brows furrowed slightly. "Hmm," he said.

Yennefer waited. 

And then Geralt took a deep breath. "GERALT OF RIVIA IS A HEARTLESS MONSTER--"

The crowds seemed to part. It worked. 

"WHO HERE HAS A DEATH WISH--SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP LETTUCE, Y-YOU COWARDLY CABBAGE FRITATTA--"

Ah. There he was. 

Geralt smiled just the slightest bit. "Found him."


End file.
